


A Cut Above

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [23]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Elektra shows Jessica why she's a cut above the rest. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Elektra
Series: Marvelous Encounters [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 5





	A Cut Above

**A Cut Above(Elektra and Jessica Jones)**  
“Not bad. I had my, mmm reservations in working with you, but you gave me a hand. And the perks afterward, are quite nice.”

Elektra pushed her tongue down the throat of Jessica Jones with those words. The Private Investigator and the Ninja engaged in a game of tongue tennis, with Elektra’s tongue overwhelming Jessica’s and adding to the heat between the two of them. Jessica had been used to being the more dominant lover.

However, she had never had a lover quite like Elektra. Elektra pressed her tongue back and forth into Jessica’s mouth and the two engaged in passionate kissing. Which only increased the deeper Elektra pushed her tongue into the heat of Jessica’s mouth. Jessica hummed, and sucked Jessica’s mouth.

Very slowly, Elektra removed Jessica’s clothing. She savored every inch of viewing the body of this sexy Private investigator. And Elektra stripped down to nothing underneath, even through Jessica was in a black bra and a thong which flattered her nice ass. This jewel of a woman brought a smile to Elektra’s face. 

“Worship me.”

Jessica had been taken aback by the forcefulness of Elektra’s words that she dove in without thinking about it. Her tongue danced back and forth against her, and caused her hot tongue to dance repeatedly against her body. And down between Elektra’s legs where that peach glistened to be licked and sucked extremely hard. Jessica edged her tongue all the way down Elektra’s hot peach and ate her out.

“Perfect!” Elektra said. “Lick me harder! Make me cum!”

Jessica dove all the way down into Elektra’s pussy and had been eager to please her new mistress. Elektra put her hand on the back of Jessica’s head and guided her mouth all the way down. Jessica slurped extremely loudly back and forth and moaned extremely loudly when she went down all the way onto her hot peach.

“Deeper, deeper!” Elektra cried out for her. “That’s it! Work that tongue like I know you know how to, you sexy bitch! That’s it! That’s perfect!”

Jessica devoured Elektra’s hot pussy and enjoyed the juices trickling down her. The heat only increased the faster Jessica went into her and edged her pussy. This was succulent and she could not wait to enjoy the juices which trickled all the way down thigh when Jessica dove all the way in to her. 

“That’s it, you pussy licking slut. You know what you want.”

Jessica would have made a quip about what Elektra was for enjoying this. However, Elektra grabbed Jessica’s head and wrapped her legs around her head to push her all the way down. The heat only increased the deeper Jessica went all the way down onto her, edging down into her pussy to drive her completely to the brink with pleasure. Jessica drank the warm honey from this sexy assassin.

Elektra closed her eyes. As much as the assassin hated to admit this, Jessica was going to make him cum and cum extremely hard. The depths which Jessica smashed that tongue down into her body only increased the faster Elektra bucked her hips back and forth.

“One more time. A little bit deeper!”

Jessica opened her mouth and prepared for Elektra to give her a nice gift. It was not a disappointment, as the juices flowed and Elektra sent her honey directly into Jessica’s open mouth. She edged down and kept thrusting her hips until Jessica drank the nectar from her. 

A few more thrusts and Elektra pulled out. She leaned down and pulled Jessica up to a standing position. Elektra dominated Jessica with a very intense kiss and this time Elektra had full access to her body. Jessica moaned into the kiss and Elektra doubled down on what she was doing. 

Elektra ran her hand down onto Jessica’s back and tested various aspects of her body. One part of her caused Elektra to smile as she ran a finger down onto it. Elektra’s hands brushed against Jessica’s backside. 

“An Anal Queen...mmm.”

Yes, Jessica loved anal and could not get enough of it. Elektra turned her around and used an oil which would normally be used to trip up her opponents on Jessica’s rear opening. She rubbed it up and used her fingers. Jessica quivered in anticipation and passed Elektra a smile.

“I don’t suppose you have a strap on in that bag of tricks of yours?”

“Yes. You never know what tools you might need out there.”

Jessica should not have been surprised, and she caught the sight of the monster which Elektra strapped on. Elektra leaned in and pulled Jessica back by the hair before she ground against her oiled up ass. Elektra planted more than a few kisses down Jessica’s earlobe and licked it.

“Yes, I expect you to take it in your ass. And you will.”

Jessica’s ass cheeks spread and then gaped when Elektra shoved her monster dildo deep into the warm depths of the ass of Jessica Jones. Jessica hung on for the ride, when Elektra filled her up. Oh, shit this was big, and yet felt so good. Elektra rubbed her clit just right as well.

The moans of pain and pleasure proved to be the ideal harmony to Elektra’s ears. Elektra guided herself all the way into those depths and stuffed her ass from behind. The deeper she went, the more Jessica stretched for her and the more she squeezed for him.

Elektra reached underneath Jessica’s nipples and squeezed them. The deeper Elektra pushed into her, the more Jessica squirmed and shook. Elektra knew how to hit all of the right buttons and really hammer Jessica up her ass. It felt amazing to feel her deep inside like this. 

“See, I knew you could take it. And you’re going to cum for me already? Get on your hands and knees.”

Jessica pulled up and this allowed Elektra to keep pumping her way into Jessica’s tightening asshole from behind. She pushed all the way in and pulled out. The loud spanks of Elektra’s skilled hand against Jessica’s tight ass made her cry out in pleasure. Elektra leaned in and squeezed Jessica’s nipple to drive her completely to the breaking point of pleasure when she exploded in lust. 

“Mine. Always mine.”

Even the assassin at her limits, and it was reached inside of Jessica’s ass. Jessica tightened around him, her ass reacting to the intrusion. And her body shaking and orgasming and leaving a flood all over the surface which Elektra pounded her up the ass. Elektra licked Jessica’s ear and bit down on her neck. She did not draw blood, but Elektra most certainly left her mark.

The Greek Assassin pushed down into the hot, accommodating ass of the private investigator as she squeezed down onto her cock. Elektra pushed down and filled her up to drive Jessica completely to the breaking point with pleasure. Jessica tightened around her and another orgasm with Elektra riding her fingers into Jessica’s pussy. 

Elektra came unglued and finished into Jessica’s asshole. She sucked in all the way and Elektra rode it without any problems. She squeezed and edged down into her with a smile on her face.

The juices trickling over Jessica’s ass after Elektra came made her lick her lips. Elektra showed further dominance by ramming her tongue into Jessica’s tight hole and eating it out with a rapid fire. And got Jessica cumming in no time.

Jessica Jones wondered what fresh pleasure waited for her with Elektra. But she could not wait for it.  
End. 


End file.
